Kilidono
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Morreu entre risos de anjos, anjos despedaçados de seu passado, que ele achou que não era mais digno de lembrar, que ele soube e teve a certeza absoluta que ia macular se sua lembrança ousasse tocar. Morreu entre o calor que achou que nunca mais teria.


Disclaimers:_** "**__Saint Seiya__**" pertence à Masami Kurumada e licenciados. Aliás, o sobrenome "**__Mixalis__**" é da Darkrose, minha incrível e nada modesta tia-avó e amante do Saga nas horas vagas. Minha intenção com esta estória, de forma alguma, é levantar lucros capitalistas, porque, mesmo se fosse, eu não ia conseguir. u.u'**_

_**E desta vez sem embromation, essa eu deixo pra embromar lááá embaixo. Então, lá vai a história. Divirtam-se! **_

**KILIDONO  
**_**Petit Ange**_

"Da vez primeira em que me assassinaram,  
Perdi um jeito de sorrir que eu tinha.  
Depois, a cada vez que me mataram,  
Foram levando qualquer coisa minha_"._

**A Rua dos Cata-ventos**_** – Mário Quintana.**_

_... Nunca achei que as circunstâncias da Liberdade fossem assim tão pesadas._

_Não... Acho que, no fundo, eu creio que sabia disto. Seria mentira dizer que desconhecia sua força e magnitude. A Liberdade é uma idéia, é algo que cultivamos em nós, que alimentamos com nossos sentimentos... Ela, por si só, não é um sentimento. Ela não tem corpo. Nem emoções. É rigorosa, é cruel._

_Talvez, ela sequer exista..._

_Mas eu quero acreditar. Quero acreditar que eu estou morrendo neste instante por Liberdade. Não a minha. E sim a sua. Não quero mais feri-la. Não quero mais te roubar nada._

_Assim como, se hoje eu pudesse voltar, não queria ter roubado nada de você..._

_Entretanto, não há mais voltas. Eu aceitarei de bom grado todo o ódio que nutrirem por mim. Porque, mesmo sendo terrivelmente cruel e rígida, a Liberdade tem algo de cativante. Não sei se é sua aparência, seu cheiro, seu toque, a melodia de seu nome... Infelizmente, não consigo dizer com clareza._

_... Apenas sei que estou morrendo._

_E que essa circunstância é muito irônica. Tudo o que buscamos por toda uma vida só nos é concedido na hora de nossa morte._

_No fim de tudo, não é a Morte quem nos acalenta. Ela só pega nossa mão e nos arrasta. Ela só finaliza o serviço. Quem nos acalenta até o último instante, sejam nossos sentimentos de pavor ou alívio, é a Liberdade._

__

_**Havia uma atmosfera de sonho que sempre preenchia aquele lugar. A residência Mixali sempre foi assim. Um "templo de sonhos". Desde meu nascimento, eu lembro-me daquele local exatamente assim.**_

_**Nunca soube explicar porquê, e ousara apenas confessar aquilo para meu irmão, mas sempre vi aquela casa como se vê uma virgem dama. Uma louça de porcelana. Uma cortina de delicado branco balançando ao capricho do vento. Era uma sensação de pureza angélica. Algo que eu tinha medo de sequer pensar em macular. Uma sensação de encantamento.**_

_**Talvez fosse por isso que, quando estava triste, não ousava permanecer em casa. Imediatamente ia chorar debaixo da frondosa árvore do quintal, vigiado apenas pelas róseas hortênsias e as brancas florzinhas do muro vizinho. Vez ou outra, meu irmão espiava-me (e por um instante, eu sentia vergonha), mas nunca, jamais, naquela casa de atmosfera imaculável.**_

_**Ela sempre foi meu santuário. Meu refúgio.**_

_**O cheiro de baklawa nas tardes chuvosas, que vinha imediatamente misturar-se ao odor de terra molhada. Eu e meu irmão correndo, disputando para ver quem chegava na cozinha primeiro e acercava-se de nossa mãe, recebendo assim as honras e o maior pedaço da iguaria. As histórias mitológicas que nosso pai contava antes de dormir, e a curiosidade do meu irmão caçula acerca aqueles "**__eu continuarei amanhã__**" do papai quando a história tomava um rumo interessante ou as horas tomavam proporções que os adultos chamam de "hora de dormir".**_

_**Tanto nosso pai quanto nossa mãe, os senhores Chryses e Airlea Mixali, sempre disseram que nós, seus filhos, de gêmeos, só tínhamos o rosto.**_

_**Saga, "a surpresa que revelou-se dupla", ou melhor dizendo, eu, era "**__um menino quieto e comportado__**", de acordo com os outros, e sempre atraía os afagos adultos e os apertos de bochecha (como odiava essa parte!). Desde aquela época eu era reticente, falava o necessário e, às vezes, chegava a esquecer dele. Eu lembro-me que, desde sempre, meu sorriso era uma mistura de inocência infantil e maturidade adulta, e isso fazia um contraste que os outros classificavam como "admirável". As pessoas diziam que eu definitivamente não aparentava ter apenas cinco anos.**_

_**Kanon, "aquele que seguiu o irmão", meu irmão que nasceu um minuto e dez segundos depois de mim, por outro lado, era tudo que eu não era ou não conseguia ser: o primeiro a subir na árvore mais alta e chamar os garotos mais velhos para brigarem ou juntarem-se à ele (aquele grito de guerra dava medo até em mim). O primeiro a ralar os joelhos ou comer alguma coisa sem permissão (quantas broncas tomei por ele fazer isso!). Falava o que lhe vinha na cabeça, e os olhos expressavam um claro brilho de malícia traiçoeira. Este sempre foi seu traço marcante, mamãe costumava dizer que era isso que nos diferenciava.**_

_**Éramos gêmeos opostos, mas sempre acabavam por sermos ralhados juntos, como eu disse anteriormente. Como era mesmo? Nossos pais não gostavam de injustiças (desculpas adultas...). E, depois de agüentarmos o olhar reprovador da nossa mãe e as duras palavras do nosso pai, sentimentos iguais brotavam em nossos corações, disso eu sabia.**_

_**Neste momento, éramos gêmeos de corpo e desolação.**_

_**Kanon cruzava os braços e fazia um beicinho que concedia-lhe, de acordo com o que ele me disse que ouviu por aí, "**__imediata graça às feições infantis__**" (quem foi idiota a ponto de dizer isso?). Minha pobre mãe Airlea nunca soube dizer com clareza se aquela artimanha era proposital ou inocente... Eu sempre soube que era proposital, mas ela não. Tudo que ela sabia era que ficava com o coração na mão, e isso seus olhos não negavam (o que dava ainda mais poder à Kanon), quando via o pequeno sair correndo porta afora.**_

_**Por outro lado, eu, sempre silencioso, dignava à minha progenitora um rápido olhar angustiado, um claro pedido de perdão (eu sei que ela compreendia, afinal, era a única que sabia ler meus olhos), e meu pai Chryses balançava a cabeça à esposa, como que dizendo "**__nunca dissemos que a disciplina era gentil__**". Vendo-me sem maiores escolhas, sem um perdão imediato naquele instante, eu acompanhava meu irmão, mas sem aquela corrida birrenta, e sim com a cabeça baixa, mas com um rosto contorcido, um forçado esgar de riso, algo que ninguém explicava.**_

_**Só Kanon e eu sabíamos o que era. Além de mim, por motivos óbvios, só ele sabia o porquê de eu nunca implicar ou reagir dentro daquela nossa pequena casa de paredes brancas. De sempre deixar tudo como estava no momento. Era exatamente "o medo de vir a macular aquela atmosfera de perfeição despretensiosa". E quando isso acontecia, ele convidava-me:**_

"_**Sobe aqui, Saga! Vamos brincar aqui!"**_

_**E eu, escondendo o medo e a opressão que aquela árvore imensa de raízes firmemente fincadas no solo me causava, respondia distantemente:**_

"_**Não... Não quero agora, Kanon..."**_

_**Meu irmão caçula queria convidar-me a juntar-se à ele em seu ninho de tristezas, eu compreendia este gesto. A frondosa árvore do jardim sempre foi uma inimiga imensa e inalcançável no começo de nossas vidas (e continuou sendo pra mim), mas depois, tornou-se, para ele, sua amiga. Uma imensa e gentil amiga que lhe concedia consolo e sombra. Era lá que puxava briga com os outros, ralava o joelho e comia frutas.**_

_**Entretanto, o gêmeo mais velho, no caso, eu, não era um exemplo de coragem quando tratava-se de brigar com os meninos mais velhos do lugar nem de subir em árvores altas ou provocar cachorros, mesmo que o prêmio fossem frutas suculentas e prontas a serem colhidas. Era sempre Kanon quem, no fim, me trazia comida na camiseta suja de terra.**_

_**Eu tinha pena. Antes de ter medo, tinha pena de brigar com aqueles garotos. Pensava no corpo deles que sofreria assim como o meu, e mesmo que a dor chegasse a nos aproximar, como quando ela fazia comigo e Kanon ao ouvir os ralhos de nossa mãe, isso não me deixaria contente. Pelo contrário, me faria sofrer.**_

_**Desde o início, essas limitações me prendiam. E de alguma forma, invejava meu irmão, que nunca se importou com isso, quando eu, por outro lado, me desfazia em preocupação e agonia quando ouvia o som de um soco.**_

__

**Não se faça de idiota. Você sabe exatamente o que aconteceu naquele dia!**

**Sempre foi um covarde, mas admito, foi corajoso naquele dia. Você destruiu os sonhos perfeitos daquela casa. Você maculou aquela "pureza intocável" que sempre dizia! E foi tão fácil de fazê-lo, não é?**

**Bastou um grito. Um grito apenas, e explodiu como uma bomba.**

**Você e aquele seu irmão cretino. Os dois! Irmãos unidos na dor e na mácula! Vocês destruíram aquela atmosfera de sonho!**

**E no fim, eu quem tive de carregar estes pesadelos para você. Mas não se iluda... Os pesadelos sempre estarão aí dentro. Dentro de você. Os sonhos são fugidios, mas os pesadelos nunca fogem.**

**Você conseguiu sujar aquela perfeição de podre.**

**Satisfeito?**

_Pare com isso! Não foi assim!_

_Eu juro que não queria. Foi mais forte que eu. Entalou lá no fundo, desde o começo. Eu não consegui segurar._

_Quanto mais me aproximava, mais tornava-se grande. Insuportável._

_Eu não conseguiria agüentar. E eu soube. Soube no momento em que Kanon apertou minha mão quando ouvi a voz dele... E então, gritou. Ele gritou aquilo que eu não queria ouvir._

_Não precisava confirmar. As imagens fizeram sentido._

_E aquele grito teve forças. Ele simplesmente saiu. As lágrimas vieram apenas adorná-lo, torná-lo um pouco melhor, mas ele existiu._

_Por favor, não me faça lembrar disso..._

**Você destruiu aquele pedaço de Paraíso. Não importa o quanto fuja disto. Não importa nem o fato ter me criado naquele dia.**

**Será que foi por isso que criou-me? Por que não iria suportar sozinho aquela mácula em seu "templo de sonhos"?**

_Eu sei que você foi criado naquele dia._

_Mas não quero lembrar disso. Por favor, eu quero morrer em paz. Deixe-me morrer em paz... Não me faça reviver aquela tortura._

**Ninguém morre em paz.**

**Porque até a Liberdade dói.**

**Não existe paz para seres como nós. Você, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, era quem sujava aquele lugar. Não só ele.**

**Você é tão imperfeito, tão sujo, tão podre que nunca poderá tocar naqueles fragmentos dispersos no tempo e nas suas lembranças de novo.**

**Porque, se o fizer, irá sujá-lo ainda mais.**

**Suas mãos são sujas. Seu coração é sujo. Seu espírito é sujo.**

**Afinal de contas, eu existo. E eu sou a prova cabal de sua podridão.**

__

_**Havia sido um dia divertido. Não era qualquer dia. Era meu aniversário. Meu e de Kanon. Eu lembro-me que a primeira coisa que pedimos naquele dia foi baklawa durante a tarde. Lembro-me do riso cristalino de minha mãe quando ouviu nosso pedido. Era tão bonito que, só de recordar, meu coração esquenta neste instante.**_

_**Por insistência dele, acabei por acompanhá-lo em suas brincadeiras. No fim, eu não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo de seus amigos e muito menos o de meu próprio gêmeo, então acabamos por ir ao parque que havia perto de nossa casa. Nunca consegui balançar-me alto naquele lugar (e em lugar algum!). Tentava, mas nunca conseguia alcançar Kanon, que parecia um retrato primaveril, como aqueles que via na galeria com nosso pai, com suas franjas azuis indo pra lá e pra cá, enquanto inclinava-se e tomava impulso e ria-se no balanço.**_

"_**Ei, Saga! Anime-se! A gente se balança assim, ó!" – ele me dizia, energético, tomando mais e mais impulso para mostrar-me como fazia.**_

"_**Eu sei como é... Mas não consigo..." – respondia contrariado, e nestas horas, sempre premia meus lábios.**_

_**Sempre quando eu respondia naquele tom, Kanon fechava os olhos, e ficava com um rosto que assemelhava-se ao meu quando eu pensava. Nestes momentos, qualquer pessoa haveria de admitir que éramos idênticos. E, no fundo, eu ria. Era engraçado pensar que eu também fazia aquele rosto.**_

"_**Ai, ai... Tá bom, eu te empurro de novo!"**_

_**Ele desceu do balanço com um rosto bravo e um resmungo, mas eu ri, porque sabia que ele não estava bravo (a maioria das pessoas, entretanto, achava que estava. Até nosso pai achava). Então, segurou nas bordas de meu balanço e empurrou-o com força para frente.**_

_**Sempre sentia pena dos garotos que lembrava que haviam puxado briga com Kanon. Porque, quando me empurrava no balanço, eu via o quanto ele era mais forte que eu, e tinha pena ao imaginar aquela mão que me estendia frutas e me balançava socando alguém.**_

"_**Obrigado, Kanon!" – eu ria, contagiado por aquele balançar.**_

"_**Quer mais alto?"**_

"_**Sim!" – então, reunindo um resquício de coragem, eu ergui-me. Fiquei de pé, mas segurava tão forte nas correntes que seguravam o balanço que quase achei que elas fossem cortar minha mão. Mas, destarte isso, senti-me muito feliz. O vento batia em meu rosto, mas era tão bom quanto aquele frio na barriga.**_

"_**Ahá! Você levantou! Vou te balançar bem forte agora!" – Kanon ria, e aquele brilho malicioso em seu olhar acendeu-se imediatamente. Ele sabia que eu morria de medo quando dizia aquilo.**_

"_**N-não...! Não faz isso, irmão...!" – era golpe baixo. Eu só o chamava de 'irmão' quando realmente estava com medo. E ele fazia o mesmo.**_

_**É estranho lembrar disto. Não sei se é normal sentir-se feliz ou tranqüilo na morte, mas no momento, é assim que me sinto. De qualquer forma, é estranho lembrar. Foram dias repletos de felicidade. Eram meu sonho. Um sonho feliz, que eu achei que fosse durar para sempre. Mera inocência de uma cabeça de criança.**_

_**Voltamos, eu e Kanon, correndo um atrás do outro na direção de nossa casa. E, ao longe, ouvimos sons. Sabíamos o que era, não éramos tão inocentes. Polícia, e eu fui o primeiro a despertar para tal fato.**_

_**Chamei meu irmão, e ele também havia ouvido. Não soube porquê, mas quando trocamos um olhar, eu soube que ele também compartilhava de minha apreensão. Era um reflexo natural: "**__e se a polícia estiver em minha casa?__**". Corremos. Não nos importamos muito de analisar se era uma hipótese verdadeira ou simples inocência infantil. Kanon não correu mais na frente. E sim, do meu lado.**_

_**Senti como se o mundo tivesse partido-se em dois e eu houvesse ficado bem na cratera divisória. Como suspeitávamos, a Polícia e seus carros com sirenes escandalosas estavam lá. Não só ela. Havia mais. Havia muito mais pessoas, carros, pessoas... Tudo confundia-se.**_

_**Eu estava em pânico. E só despertei quando meu irmão apertou minha mão. Olhei-o, e ele mantinha o mesmo olhar de pânico.**_

"_**FOI ELA! FOI AQUELA MULHER!" – gritou alguém.**_

_**Nunca esqueci aquela cena. Ficou a ferro e fogo marcada em minha mente. Meu pai estava sendo arrastado por policiais. Estava com um rosto contorcido em ódio. Nunca havia visto tanta raiva em uma pessoa antes. Aquilo me deu medo. Foi muito cautelosamente, e quase que inconscientemente, que nos aproximávamos.**_

"_**FOI AQUELA VAGABUNDA! ELA ME TRAIU! EU NÃO QUIS!" – ele permanecia gritando, ensandecido.**_

_**Não soube explicar por quanto tempo tudo permaneceu em silêncio. E nunca em toda minha existência tudo fez tanto sentido como naquele dia. Não, não foi naquele dia. Foi naquele instante. Toda uma vida passou numa fração de segundos naquele dia em meus olhos, em minha mente. Experimentei a sensação que as pessoas chamam de "**__eu vi minha vida antes de morrer__**".**_

"_**Saga..."**_

_**Sequer a voz de Kanon entrou em meus ouvidos. Porque tudo que eu respirava naquele momento era o baklawa. O cheiro daquele doce precioso e recém preparado. Tudo voltou a fazer sentido no mesmo instante. Mesmo que eu não compreendesse uma ou duas coisas, mesmo que eu fosse uma criança, a luz atingiu-me. Eu compreendi.**_

_**Desta vez, fui eu quem apertei a mão de meu irmão. E então, eu vi. Em meio aos gritos desesperados e animais de meu pai, eu vi. Uma maca, homens de branco com uma maca branca. Não. Não era branca. Era um lençol maculado de vermelho vivo. Uma mão pálida igualmente maculada.**_

_**Paredes. Branco. Vermelho. Mácula. Dor. Mácula. Mácula. Morte.**_

"_**Saga...!" – Kanon apertou com tanta força minha mão que eu sinceramente achei que fosse mais uma de suas vítimas.**_

"_**Ka... Kanon...!" – minha voz era puro desespero. – "Kanon...!"**_

_**Eu só via aquela mão. Aquele dedo anelar com um brilho dourado. Aquela mão que pingava vermelho vivo. Destruída. Maculada. E a dor. Só havia a dor.**_

_**E então gritei.**_

_**Não lembro se gritei alguma coisa ou se simplesmente extravasei aquele nó estranho que, desde o início, formava-se em minha garganta. A dor que assolava meu peito pareceu sair junto com o ar e com aquele grito, e derramou-se. Era quente. Tinha um gosto horrível. Algo amargo e doloroso.**_

_**Também não lembro-me o quanto gritei. Nem o quanto chorei. Tudo apagou-se quando vi as paredes daquele pedaço de Elyssios que tanto amei manchadas de vermelho.**_

_**Eu acho que Kanon apertava minha mão, tão transtornado quanto eu. Mas não recordo-me de ouvi-lo gritar como eu gritei.**_

__

**Você não lembra porque sou eu quem recordo.**

**Afinal, não o culpo. Quem não ia querer esquecer que chorou como uma menininha desamparada no ombro do irmãozinho?**

**Aquele seu irmão chorou também. Mas você estava cômico! Ridículo!**

**Pacientemente, eu guardei todas as suas mágoas. Guardei seu grito, sua loucura e toda a sensação de que você destruiu seu Paraíso.**

**Mas eu sempre soube que ia vencer.**

**Eu só guardei aquilo porque sabia ser paciente. Eu sabia que, um dia, você iria sucumbir ao meu poder e àquele peso.**

**Ninguém escapa das memórias. Elas são a coisa mais forte deste universo.**

**Os pesadelos.**

**Eu sabia que você e sua alma fraca que as pessoas diziam ser "nobre" iriam sucumbir. E então, viriam a macularem-se também.**

**Entretanto, ao contrário de você, Saga...**

**Eu não ia me lamentar. Eu não ia me arrepender de maculá-lo.**

_Talvez assim seja melhor. Talvez seu nascimento tenha sido algo necessário, mesmo com todos os problemas que trouxe._

_Se não fosse por você..._

_Não. Como posso ser tão egoísta?!_

**Você vai morrer mesmo. Por que importar-se com isso agora?**

_Eu sou um Cavaleiro. Não deveria agir assim._

_Meu dever é proteger e amar todas as pessoas, animais e plantas... Todos os seres vivos que pisaram, pisam e pisarão nesta terra._

_Nunca deveria estar lamentando assim._

_Eu quis fazer isso. Eu mereço passar por isso. Por mim e por você._

**Não, Saga. Você é um cretino.**

**Um idiota que acha que deve seguir a conduta de um cavaleiro. Um hipócrita. Me envergonha ser parte de você.**

**Esta é a sua morte, e você se preocupa com os outros...**

**Nunca vi tanta hipocrisia numa só pessoa.**

**... E isso me orgulha.**

_Nunca achei que fosse tão horrível ouvir isso. Ouvir que você, uma entidade tão vil, orgulha-se de mim._

_Sequer sei o que é você. Ou o que sou eu._

_Talvez você tenha razão... Não! Você não pode ter razão. Não pode._

**Eu sou você. Sou parte de você.**

_Até o fim, você quer que eu morra em agonia. Mais até do que aquela que estou sentindo neste momento. Não é isso?_

**O cavaleiro de Gêmeos é bem perspicaz.**

__

_**Não sei como Kanon conseguiu providenciar uma fuga do orfanato onde estávamos. Tudo que sei é que não pensei. Segui-o, porque, naquele momento, ele pareceu-me uma entidade divina. Em suas roupas alinhadas (que as irmãs daquele orfanato penavam para manterem assim) e brancas, eu vi um pequeno deus. Meu Messias. Aquele que nos tiraria daquele lugar.**_

_**Lembro-me do alarme que soou quando estávamos longe. E eu senti medo quando ouvi-o. Porque imaginei mil e uma peripécias, coisas ruins... "**__Vão nos achar__**", eu dizia o tempo todo. "**__Vão nos achar e nos castigar!__**".**_

_**Meu irmão caçula não titubeava. Continuava puxando-me com sua mão firme de criança mal-criada, e então, dignava-se a virar e rir para mim. Eu podia jurar que meu ser acalmava-se de novo. Era quase como se eu visse nossa mãe, nossa queria Airlea Mixalis sorrindo para mim naquele instante.**_

"_Deixa de besteira, irmão. Vamos sair dessa!__**". Era o que ele respondia.**_

_**Nos primeiros dias, a fuga foi rápida, cheia de solavancos. Respondíamos de imediato, e com medo, à qualquer som de fora. Mal dormíamos de noite (e hoje, eu rio quando lembro disso). Mas sempre, sempre meu irmão estava comigo. Seja puxando minha mão para que eu corresse rápido ("**__eu sou um menino da ciência!__**", era minha desculpa para a lerdeza) ou afagando meus cabelos para que eu dormisse, e repetindo que cuidaria para que ninguém nos achasse.**_

_**Nunca as frutas que achávamos ou a água que bebíamos pareciam-me tão suculentas, tão necessárias. Nunca pensei que fosse tão terrível ter apenas seis anos e fugir de todo um mundo que antes me pertenceu.**_

_**No terceiro dia, Kanon despertou-me com um cutucão dolorido. Eu acordei imediatamente, certo de que algo acontecera.**_

_**E estive certo.**_

_**Um homem estava parado, encarando-nos. Vestia roupas estranhas, eu diria "tradicionais", e tinha uma longa cabeleira negra, e olhos da mesma cor, penetrantes, que analisavam cada pedaço de nosso ser. Por dentro e por fora. Congelei com aquele olhar, e vi que meu irmão fizera o mesmo. Nenhum de nós sabia o que ele podia querer ou o que faria.**_

_**Quando ele mexeu-se um pouco, eu diria para ficar numa posição mais confortável para sua considerável altura, Kanon pôs-se imediatamente em minha frente, segurando meu braço.**_

"_**Saga, foge agora."**_

"_**Mas, Kanon... Eu não posso..." – e novamente meu corpo tremeu frio. Perder meu irmão seria demais pra mim.**_

"_**Pode sim e deve! Quando eu disser, você fo..."**_

"_**Fugir pra quê, pequenos?"**_

_**Quando ele proferiu aquela pergunta, ambos paramos. Meu irmão foi o primeiro a se virar e encará-lo desconfiado. Em seguida, eu o fiz, com uma ponta de medo. Tinha inveja de Kanon. Ele comportava-se como um adulto. E todos reclamavam dele! Ele não era criança. Já era um homem. Corajoso e honrado. E eu, que todos diziam ser o mais exemplar, só sabia esconder-me à sua sombra.**_

"_**Não irei machucá-los. O que fazem escondidos num lugar tão remoto?"**_

"_**Eu... Eu..."**_

_**Foi tudo rápido demais. O homem que apresentou-se como Ajax Karamanlis apiedou-se de nossa condição (apesar de eu ter desconfiado terrivelmente daquela piedade) e disse que levaria-nos à um lugar especial.**_

_**Kanon não parava de segurar minha mão. E eu me sentia seguro. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, minha cabeça estava sempre baixa. Não queria contar à ele, mas algo estranho brotava incessantemente em meu interior. Não conseguia explicar com clareza. Mas tinha muito mais medo daquilo do que de lembrar do que nos afastou completamente de nosso "outro mundo".**_

_**Era uma voz repulsiva, imagens ainda mais horrendas. Misturavam-se, tornavam-se uma profusão de horrores, e eu me sentia enojado. Tinha um cheiro fétido, e grudava-se em mim como a poeira cobre um viajante numa estrada de terra batida, deixando-me com uma aparência infame.**_

_**Mas nunca ousei revelar este fato à Kanon. Ele quem descobriu anos mais tarde. Entretanto, aquilo não saiu de minha boca. Não queria que ninguém descobrisse essa sujeira que morava em meu coração.**_

_**Pude esquecer-me um pouco disto quando fui apresentado ao Santuário. Era um lugar incrível, cheio de casas imitando a arquitetura grega antiga. Tudo era branco, perfeito... O chão era árido, mas as pessoas não pareciam importar-se com isso. Eu e meu irmão passávamos, tentando acompanhar os passos do senhor Ajax, e as pessoas nos olhavam de relance, com olhos curiosos.**_

_**Tão rápido quanto chegamos, fomos apresentados às autoridades. Ou melhor, à autoridade. O Grande Mestre. Naquele tempo, ficava-me perguntando como seria o rosto por trás daquela máscara. Mas a decisão dele travou meus pensamentos:**_

"_**Eles ficarão aqui e treinarão para cavaleiros."**_

_**Ajax não entendeu bem a proposta do Grande Mestre, afinal, murmurou um "**__senhor?__**" respeitoso, e seu rosto demonstrava confusão. Aquela figura imponente ergueu-se do trono e pigarreou, voltando a atenção para eu e meu irmão, encolhidos igualmente em respeito perante ele.**_

"_**Gêmeos de Gêmeos. Eles serão treinados para herdar a armadura de Gêmeos, meu caro Ajax."**_

"_**Mas... Senhor...!"**_

"_**E assim será feito. Fui claro?" – uma voz tão calma que eu pensei que, se fosse comigo, também chegaria a estremecer, como fez aquele homem que nos recolheu.**_

_**O Grande Mestre trocou algumas palavras conosco. Mas eu nunca as respondia, era sempre Kanon quem o fazia. Como sempre, ele andava na frente, olhando a tudo com seus olhos atentos e sempre com aquele brilho estranho. Parecia até que ele, ao contrário de mim, já havia absorvido a mensagem e familiarizado-se com o ambiente. Eu só tremia, pensando no que ia encontrar.**_

_**Então, ele parou diante de uma grande porta. Minha imaginação perdeu-se em imaginar o que haveria atrás daquela porta. Só pude finalmente contê-la quando senti o aperto de mão de meu irmão, e em seguida, a voz do Grande Mestre:**_

"_**Vocês sabem qual deus nós reverenciamos aqui?"**_

"_**Isto é um templo religioso?" – foi minha vez de perguntar. Afinal, já vinha desconfiando daquelas arquiteturas, daquele silêncio e aquelas estátuas.**_

"_**Algo do tipo. Você é inteligente, pequeno. Mas, digam-me... Alguém sabe?" – não via seu rosto, mas supunha que estivesse sorrindo de nossa inocência infantil. Ele me lembrou um ancião, mas tinha certeza que ele irritaria-se se eu ousasse falar aquilo à ele.**_

"_**Não sei, não." – Kanon respondeu rispidamente.**_

_**Ignorando aquele tom petulante que meu irmão usou (e que, sinceramente, por um momento achei que fosse nos matar), ele abriu aquela enorme porta:**_

"_**Atena."**_

_**Quando a luz parou de cegar meus olhos (afinal, aquele lugar era iluminado apenas por velas! Era mais que anormal!), eu fixei-os na primeira coisa que chamou minha atenção. A primeira e a mais importante. Porque foi por ela que eu suportei muitas coisas. E foi por ela que eu fiz tantas outras.**_

_**Uma estátua imensa. Não havia nada de interessante nela. Talvez, uma pessoa normal não visse nada. Talvez nem mesmo Kanon tivesse visto algo interessante, afinal, eu não prestei atenção em seu rosto.**_

_**Mas eu vi. Eu fiquei encantado.**_

_**Porque o que eu vi naquele momento me emocionou. Tocou-me profundamente. Me consolou de todo aquele abandono, acalmou até mesmo aquela coisa disforme que parecia ganhar forma em mim.**_

_**Uma mulher trajando uma armadura e um vestido. Tinha feições delicadas e, ao mesmo tempo, rústicas de pedra, um escudo apoiado no chão e um pequeno anjo de formas femininas na outra mão. Mais tarde viria a descobrir que se chama Nike, e que é a Deusa da Vitória, mas naquele momento, isso não me importava.**_

_**Nunca havia visto algo tão puro e correto.**_

_**Algo sem nenhuma mácula. Algo que desprendia uma aura de perfeição sem nenhum esforço. Uma estátua "branca".**_

_**Tive a ligeira impressão de que meus olhos encheram-se d'água. Eu tive até mesmo a ligeira impressão de ter visto minha mãe, pura como um anjo, naquela casa de paredes claras e perfeitas, quando encarei aquela visão. Naquele lugar que eu maculei e que nunca mais será despretensiosamente perfeito.**_

_**Mas aquela estátua era. Aquela Deusa era.**_

_**Definitivamente, fui cativado naquele instante em que o mundo deixou de ser mundo, e eu me vi sozinho com a imensa estátua de formas femininas.**_

_**Minha preciosa Deusa Atena.**_

__

_Como pude ter sido tão idiota? Tão... Fraco?_

_Deixei-me corromper aos poucos. Nem mesmo meu mestre percebeu aquela sombra que alastrava-se silenciosamente por detrás de meus olhos._

_Cada palavra, cada gesto... Você estava calculando._

_E eu deixei que você calculasse cada passo, previsse cada tentativa..._

_Eu permiti que você alastrasse-se. O maior culpado não é você. Nestes anos todos, quem destruiu tudo fui eu._

_... Como pude fazer isso com ela?_

**Você deixou-se corromper. Esta é a verdade.**

**Em mim, viu uma estranha sensação de profundidade. Nunca me eliminou porque eu fazia bem à você.**

**Toda aquela melancolia que faziam tietes suspirarem e os outros cavaleiros idiotas ficarem desconfiados e apiedados...**

**Você gostava de tudo aquilo!**

**Gostava de ser o centro de pena. Que seu irmãozinho lhe protegesse.**

**Se não fosse por mim, você nunca teria...!**

_Não. De certa forma, fui eu._

_Eu permiti que você continuasse aquela loucura. Não fui forte para tomar o controle e gritar "não faça isso!"._

_Sinceramente, não procuro o perdão dele._

_Eu o prendi. Indiretamente, ou até mesmo diretamente... Eu fui seu algoz._

_Nada mais justo que ele seja meu nêmesis._

__

_**As estações completavam seu ciclo com a costumeira paciência morna da Natureza. A Terra também completava suas voltas ao redor do Sol, e todos os dias pareciam serem os mesmos.**_

_**Treinos e provações. Nisso resumia-se minha vida.**_

_**Havia a provação final, a pior de todas. Dominar aquela coisa que crescia e teimava em querer sair. Nascera naquele dia fatídico, do qual eu só tinha alguns flashes, alguns borrões e nada definido e só tendia a crescer. A cada dia que passava, a cada nova fachada deste mundo que eu descobria, a sensação de podridão dentro de mim só aumentava.**_

_**Meus títulos de "**__um bom homem__**", "**__um homem com coração de deus__**", "**__sem dúvidas o próximo Grande Mestre__**", acumulados ao longo daqueles anos como cavaleiro de Gêmeos (o que, sinceramente, foi-me a segunda maior provação! Achei que fosse morrer)... Nada disso aliviava aquele pânico, aquela desolação. Era uma sensação muito solitária. A sensação de, pouco a pouco, estar desbotando.**_

_**Estar perdendo para algo que eu próprio desconhecia em toda sua magnitude naquela época.**_

_**E quando, à tarde, eu treinava com Kanon, sentia-me ainda mais desolado. Porque, ao contrário de mim, nunca vi aquela aura de ódio ao redor dele. Era simplesmente aquele garoto traquinas da infância. Com aqueles olhos maliciosos, cobiçosos, sempre procurando algo, mas ainda sim, o irmão-gêmeo que eu conhecia desde os primórdios de nossa existência.**_

_**Os treinos sempre eram motivos para iniciarmos uma conversa. E naquela tarde, quando vi os lábios dele se abrindo, soube que não seria diferente:**_

"_**Andei notando algo, Saga." – dizia num tom distraído, enquanto dirigia um soco em minha direção.**_

_**Mesmo ele não tendo sido escolhido como Cavaleiro de Ouro por motivos que eu, sinceramente, não quero lembrar-me, ainda sim ele era forte. Não queria levar um soco dele. O último quase derrubou-me totalmente. Desviei-me, mas foi por pouco, e senti a dor de um raspão.**_

"_**O que é, Kanon?" – respondi, também devolvendo o soco.**_

_**Houve um grande silêncio antes dele voltar a responder aquilo que, definitivamente, criaria uma linha divisória que claramente sussurraria todo o resto de meus dias "**__nunca mais será como antes__**". Quando Kanon calava-se por intervalos muito grandes de tempo, como aquele momento, nunca esperava boa coisa.**_

_**Entretanto, em minha inocência, talvez em minha distração, não achei que aquela 'coisa ruim' fosse tão certeira, tão à queima-roupa, e talvez por isso, tão assustadora e digna de uma ação imediata.**_

"_**Você está corrompido?" – e riu. – "Entende, não é? Corrompido pelo mal."**_

_**Parei de responder aos socos e chutes que ele direcionava-me. Na verdade, creio que tudo em minha anatomia parou naquele momento. Não conseguia responder com clareza se respirava ou se ouvia meu coração bater. Tudo que lembro era de um zunido na cabeça e um frio estranho no estômago.**_

"_**Do que está falando?" – atalhei, tentando emendar um riso despreocupado. Mas fora demais para fingir a este ponto.**_

"_**Você abraçou o mal."**_

_**E então, eu tive certeza de meus pensamentos. O que eu temia viu-se real. E rondou-me no instante em que teve certeza que eu estava vulnerável à seus botes. Infectou-me. E, imediatamente, fez crescer em mim a sensação de estranheza. De podridão. Vi-me imobilizado.**_

_**Muito mais que imobilizado de surpresa, foi de ódio. Pânico. Confusão. Nunca soube nomear aquela miríade de sensações.**_

_**Uma voz sussurrava coisas em mim. Mas não era algo delicado, algo bonito. Não me transmitia paz. Não eram mensagens de alívio, de "**__não se preocupe, seu irmão só está tentando te irritar__**".**_

_**Era algo disforme como a imagem que eu tinha daquela podridão em mim. As palavras que soltava eram igualmente desprezíveis. E cada vez que relembrava-me daquela frase que meu irmão disse, mais as palavras cresciam. Mais dançavam ao meu redor, preenchendo-me, marcando-me com seu cheiro.**_

_**Minha pose voltou-se, então, à algo defensivo. E encarei-o, pela primeira vez em minha vida, com olhos de quem afasta alguém:**_

"_**O que quer insinuar, Kanon?"**_

_**Por sua vez, ele dignou-se a rir, e também parou de tentar atacar-me. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e, por um instante que julguei miserável, eu o vi pequeno com seus cinco anos, um riso sarcástico e os olhos maliciosos, com aquela sua roupa suja de terra e os cabelos curtos. As mãos no bolso e a pose acusadora.**_

_**E então, as palavras sem dó que ele conseguia despejar sequer sentindo remorso do que fazia (e isso eu sei que ele também sabe):**_

"_**A verdade. Nada mais que isso, meu irmão."**_

_**Nunca ouviu-o falar com tanto sarcasmo. Nossa marca registrada. Aquilo que nos unia. 'Meu irmão'... Nunca foi tão malfadada, tão humilhada. Cheguei a sentir sua dor. Nosso laço sumiu.**_

"_**Kanon..." – a frase ficou solta no ar. Não consegui acabá-la.**_

_**Se existisse alguma palavra para completá-la, eu não a tinha em meus lábios ou minha mente naquele instante. Tudo enevoou-se, pra ser sincero. Todas aquelas conjecturas viraram um conjunto de borrões, de formas disformes... Sussurros distantes que comprovavam uma coisa.**_

_**Meu irmão sabia.**_

_**Tinha consciência daquela coisa grotesca que havia dentro de mim.**_

_**E, em seus olhos, mais do que a tranqüilidade de alguém que sabe e até já ruminou aquela resposta, havia a malícia. Malícia de quê, por Atena? Ele não seria capaz do que eu estou pensando, seria?**_

_**Seria capaz de querer aliciar-me num pacto demoníaco? Querer meu poder para fazer muito mais do que trazer a harmonia à Terra?**_

_**Como pude deixar escapar este detalhe?**_

_**Quando foi que Kanon corrompeu-se tal qual meu interior, e eu sequer notei?**_

_**Pensando assim, não consegui mais encará-lo. Imediatamente, inventei uma desculpa da qual não recordo, e eu sei que ele não acreditou, mas liberou-me. A verdade, muito mais que a liberdade, também abala. Ainda mais quando é uma verdade que você não queria ouvir.**_

_**Aquele tipo de verdade adornada de ilusão. Mas que, invariavelmente, um dia será descoberta, e você terá que encará-la. Olhos nos olhos, e engolir o medo. Eu seria capaz de suportar tal provação?**_

_**Então... Pessoas como Aiolos e o Grande Mestre sabiam mais do que eu? Sabiam que estes dois irmãos eram pessoas tristemente corrompidas?**_

_**Será que, principalmente, o Grande Mestre sabia? Alguém além de meu irmão suspeitava destes desejos que eu tentava esconder à todo custo? De toda a inveja que alimentava por meu companheiro dourado? De toda a cobiça que meu olhar dirigia ao trono onde o mensageiro de Atena na Terra sentava-se?**_

_**Eu não tinha moral. Era um amoral. Agia, sem perceber, do mesmo jeito que meu irmão agiu. E, ainda sim, recebi uma Armadura de Ouro e fui escolhido como possível sucessor deste cargo tão importante de Mensageiro de Atena. Todo um lugar estaria sob minhas ordens, eu, um ser vil e baixo...**_

_**Seria eu capaz disso? De destruir totalmente aquelas morais que colhi e cultivei ao longo dos anos? Eu seria capaz de deixar-me abraçar por aquele sentimento mesquinho e ferir inocentes por meu ego e interesses pessoais?**_

_**Não merecia o título de Cavaleiro se o fizesse. Mas... Mas só um pouco, eu...**_

_**Por Atena!**_

_**Mácula. Eu fui maculado por completo!**_

_**Eu não era mais "branco". Fui sujado por um "negro" profundo como o ébano.**_

_**Só agora percebi. Foi tão tênue, tão minimamente tracejado, que eu não notei claramente. Ou simplesmente fingi não notar.**_

_**Acredito que seja a segunda opção...**_

_**Sendo ou não sendo, não era isso que apavorava-me. Era algo muito mais simples. E, por ser tão simples e tão aterrador, me espantava. Causava-me asco.**_

_**Não havia mais "**__o homem com a bondade de um anjo__**". Eu não conseguia mais achá-lo dentro de mim. Procurei-o com desespero, como se procura uma peça de ouro valioso no mar, uma agulha no palheiro... Nada. Algo muito mais complexo dominou-me enquanto eu me dirigia à Casa de Gêmeos. E, apesar de complexo, era algo que eu já esperava. Cedo ou tarde, eu, Saga Mixalis, sabia que isto chegaria.**_

_**O fim sempre chega. Aquele fim que eu sempre adiei.**_

_**Inevitavelmente, o dia da propagação da impureza chegaria. E foi naquele dia.**_

"**Não tenha medo de mim, Saga.**_**" – a voz que eu nunca quis ouvir finalmente pronunciou-se em minha cabeça. – "**_**Eu sou sua salvação.**_**"**_

__

_**O som do mar sempre foi algo distante em nossa vida. Quando éramos menores, meu irmão e eu, nosso pai prometeu-nos que, um dia, possivelmente nas férias, nos levaria para conhecer o mar. Lembro-me que comemoramos muito naquele dia. Fazíamos planos infantis, e Kanon prometeu tentar me afogar.**_

_**Que irônico.**_

_**Porque, agora, era eu quem estava-o afogando. Desde o instante em que chegamos ali, eu e ele, as ondas furiosamente ricocheteavam-nos, tentavam derrubar-nos, abraçarem-nos em seu manto de água e nos levar às profundezas do nada.**_

_**Mas eu não deixaria. Era um destino por demais bondoso para um homem vil como Kanon. Ele não merecia. Ele tentou destruir Atena. Não merecia isso. Morrer é algo muito fácil, você não sofre, não pensa em seus pecados. Fácil demais. Como um Cavaleiro de Atena, eu sabia que devia dar-lhe uma punição muito mais severa.**_

_**Que agonia é pior do que aquela de perder o ar aos poucos, para então recuperá-lo quase no fim com uma golfada, envolto eternamente em uma atmosfera úmida e tétrica?**_

_**A caverna do Cabo Sunion.**_

_**Punição mais que devida à um traidor. Kanon Mixalis. O homem que destruiu os laços que uniam aqueles dois irmãos. O homem que traiu Atena, tentou tramar contra o Santuário.**_

_**Foi ali que eu o joguei sem o mínimo de delicadeza, depois de arrastá-lo por todo o caminho até ali. Ele falava frases desconexas, gritava, tossia quando uma onda nos acertava por acidente, e debatia-se. E eu permanecia frio, em minha pose impecável de Cavaleiro.**_

_**Não me reconheci. Estou fazendo isso com meu próprio irmão.**_

_**Mas eu preciso. Ele merece.**_

"_**Estou decepcionado, Kanon, meu irmão." – eu disse aquilo sem o mínimo de emoção. Meus olhos azuis estavam apagados. – "Nunca achei que, um dia, eu sentisse toda minha admiração por você cair por terra."**_

"_**O iludido aqui é você, Saga!" – Kanon bradou, colando-se nas grades e cravando seus olhos inflamados de ódio em mim. – "Pode falar o quanto quiser que eu traí Atena! Mas você **__**também**__** traiu!"**_

_**Calei-me. Não houve mais nada a ser falado. Fechei meus olhos, e tentei manter a calma. No fundo, entretanto, senti algo queimar.**_

"_**E você é muito pior do que eu! Porque eu fui preso, eu admiti! Mas você mantém a pose de Cavaleiro certinho! Você é podre, Saga, meu irmão! Você é o mal em pessoa! É muito pior que eu!" – meu irmão ria, ensandecido, e quando não ria, gritava. O ódio saía por todos os poros, por todos os lugares possíveis. Transbordava daquele corpo o sentimento que eu abominava e que também tomava-me.**_

_**Quando finalmente o silêncio foi comprido o suficiente para que eu percebesse que ele já não ia mais dizer nada, ergui a cabeça:**_

"_**O Cabo Sunion tem cheias às vezes. Tome cuidado para não afogar-se, Kanon. Odiaria receber a notícia de um irmão falecido."**_

_**E deixei-o a gritar impropérios, a gritar minha imagem distorcida ou real para todos os cantos, todos os pássaros, as ondas, o pôr-do-sol. Concedi este prazer à ele. Afinal, a partir de hoje, estes mesmos pássaros e estas mesmas ondas serão seus únicos companheiros.**_

"_**DEMÔNIO! SAGA, SEU MALDITO DEMÔNIO! EU VOU MATÁ-LO! UM DIA, VOU SAIR DAQUI E MATÁ-LO!"**_

__

_Ele tinha razão. Eu fui muito mais sujo que qualquer um. Eu fui o verdadeiro vilão._

_Aprisionei meu irmão, e iludi-me com a desculpa idiota de que iria macular nossa deusa. No fundo, eu dava ouvidos à você._

_Eu também queria macular nossa deusa._

_Se eu não quisesse, nunca deixaria você ter tomado o controle de mim... Teria lutado e me debatido, como fez Kanon. Mas nada disso._

_Simplesmente permiti que tomasse conta de mim._

_E você me corrompeu. Sugou tudo de bom que eu podia oferecer, e transformou-me em um demônio._

_O pior... E o pior é que eu não o execro._

_No fundo de meu coração, simplesmente não consigo fazer isso._

**Porque você ama o poder. Você é um hipócrita que finge amar Atena e o mundo, mas você só ama a si.**

**Eu sei disso porque estou dentro de você.**

**Te observando. Lendo cada pensamento seu. Todas as suas vontades, todos os seus lamentos.**

**O patético Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.**

**É um verdadeiro demônio. Seu irmão Kanon tem toda a razão.**

**Cultivou-me e deixou-me crescer às custas de sua própria sanidade. Permitiu que eu desse frutos, que eu tomasse sua mente e te iludisse com esses acontecimentos.**

**No fundo, você procurava mesmo é uma desculpa para fazer isso.**

**E achou-a em mim.**

**Seu patético.**

__

O vermelho vivo tingia o chão perfeitamente feito de pedras. O mesmo vermelho vivo que, tantas e tantas vezes, Saga viu em sua vida. Seja aquele que maculou os lençóis brancos que envolviam um corpo pálido na maca ou aquele que destruiu as paredes perfeitas de seu antigo lar, ou até mesmo aquele que ele próprio derramou para ser Cavaleiro, aquele que ordenou derramar para manter sua sandice, e aquele que derramava agora para expirar todos aqueles pecados.

Pois sim, ele estava no Salão do Grande Mestre, na companhia de Atena e os Cavaleiros de Bronze que, tão corajosamente, protegeram-na durante toda aquela travessia, arriscaram suas vidas e seus futuros para salvá-la.

Tão admirável era aquele gesto. E ele sabia. Sabia o que era ser cativado por aquela figura que, não importa quantas vezes reencarne, ou qual corpo ocupe, sempre seria graciosa e tingida de uma aura branca. O branco da pureza que ele sempre buscou em todas as coisas que lhe trouxessem felicidade.

Mas tudo que via era um vermelho escarlate manchar suas vestes e indo cair no chão. Suicídio. Expirar seus pecados matando a si próprio. Tão diferente do que relembrou-se há pouquíssimo tempo.

"_A morte é um preço pequeno demais para isto. Deve ser algo mais agoniante._"

Um novo Cabo Sunion, neste mesmo instante? Não daria mais tempo. Já sentia a vida esvair-se lentamente. Mas não sentia pena. Nem medo. Não sentia mais nada. Havia visto a vida passar diante de seus olhos, tal qual todo o livro sempre disse que acontecia. E ele, em seus últimos momentos, provou ser verdade.

"Saga..." – a voz feminina murmurou, surpresa, como se não acreditasse.

E então, o Cavaleiro, em seus instantes finais de vida e lucidez, ergueu os olhos e, humildemente, encarou aquela mulher que atendia por Atena.

Uma pequena adolescente de cabelos lilases e olhar altivo. A pele pálida assemelhava-se à de sua mãe. Mas nada disso foi o que chamou sua atenção. Nem nada daquilo foi o que assomou-lhe lágrimas aos olhos. Foi aquilo. Sua fraqueza. Sua inspiração. Aquilo que, durante seus vinte e oito anos de vida, procurou mais do que a todo o resto.

A pureza. Uma pureza angélica e sem mácula.

E era aquilo que aquela jovenzinha que estendia o báculo com o qual ele atravessou seu coração exalava de seu ser. Era envolvida por uma aura intocável, que fazia-o temer, querer recuar para não tocá-la.

_Como eu pude querer manchá-la de sangue, meu Zeus? Como? Eu fui tão vil, tão cruel, tão sujo que tentei macular-lhe esta alvura de corpo e alma...?_

E, como um moribundo que, por fim, sabe que irá morrer, porque seu corpo sussurra a cada instante que passa 'morte', 'morte', 'morte', ele suspira, e deixa uma primeira lágrima deslizar pelo rosto masculino. Seguiram-na mais duas ou três, e os olhos azuis sombrearam-se de uma tristeza e melancolia nunca vistos.

"Atena... Perdoe-me..." – foi tudo que pôde dizer. Todas aquelas palavras entaladas na garganta, tudo aquilo, tudo resumiu-se àquelas frases. – "Kanon... Atena... Perdoem-me... Por favor... Perdoem-me..."

Em verdade, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos não viveu para ouvir a resposta. Mas viveu para ver o sorriso daquele anjo, e tempo o suficiente para relembrar, lá em sua remota infância, o sorriso que seu irmão-gêmeo lhe dava quando chamava-lhe a subir na frondosa árvore do jardim daquele "templo de sonhos".

Saga morreu entre risos de anjos, anjos despedaçados de seu passado, que ele achou que não era mais digno de lembrar, que ele soube e teve a certeza absoluta que ia macular se sua lembrança ousasse tocar, e mesmo assim, não quis desfazer-se daquele último consolo. Morreu entre o calor que achou que nunca mais teria.

E morreu levando três coisas consigo.

Duas certezas e uma imagem.

A imagem daquela garota Atena em seu vestido branco balançando ao sabor do vento, naquela sua pose de deusa perfeita, aquele contraste tão puro, tão branco e imaculado. Ela parecia sua mãe. Parecia horrivelmente com sua mãe, tanto que ele sentiu o peito, já morto, doer mais. Parecia um anjo. E em seu íntimo, ele desejou, para tornar tudo ainda mais completo, o cheiro de _baklawa_ em suas narinas.

E, por fim, aquela imagem foi permeada por suas certezas.

A primeira, de que o preço da Liberdade por seus pecados era pesado demais e, quem sabe, nunca iria ser realmente pago nesta vida, mesmo com toda a beleza daquela palavra.

A segunda é de que alguns de nossos sonhos se cumprem nos outros, mas os pesadelos são sempre nossos.

**FIM**.

_Notas que eu prometi que ia escrever:__** Eu sei... Essa história ficou estranha. Mas a inspiração e a idéia em si pareceram-me tão boas e tentadoras que não resisti. Creio que, numa linha geral, não tenha ficado tão ruim, apesar de eu sempre achar que posso dar mais de mim nos dramas.**_

_**Basicamente, isto nasceu quando a velha companheira Daitenshi-sama disse-me: "**__Seria estranho ver uma fic com um quê doentio do Saga e do Kanon. Eu queria ver uma fic assim...__**". Como ela não me disse em que gênero, apelei ao POV. Nunca fui lá muito boa em POVs, pra mim, a terceira pessoa é ótima para dar vazão à todos os personagens, não à visão de um só que pode deturpar todo mundo.**_

_**Mas e daí? Eu gostei do resultado! -**_

_**Aliás, o título original era "**__Zemini__**", mas depois, vi que o tema principal da história é a "**__Kilidono__**", ou traduzindo do grego, a "**__Mácula__**". Pra mim, Saga de Gêmeos é um homem de contrastes. Preto e branco. Gosto dessa coisa dual dele... Ele é um personagem ótimo, mas eu adoraria ter feito um POV Kanon também. Ele é tão misterioso, acho isso sexy.**_

_**Por fim, agradeço por terem tido a paciência de ler 15 páginas de pura loucura e, se comentarem, agradeço duplamente, porque aí até tiveram a pachorra de perderem alguns minutos do dia nisso. É muito emocionante para uma autora tão chata quanto a Petit aqui... TT**_

_**Obrigada, e espero vê-los na próxima.**_


End file.
